The present invention relates to a firearm suppressor and, more particularly, to a firearm suppressor with an accessory rail.
When using a sound suppressor on a firearm the user often has difficulty aiming the weapon and holding the weapon on target for an extended period of time. A firearm which cannot be properly aimed and causes user fatigue can be dangerous if discharged in an undesired direction. The result can lead to unintended damage, bodily harm or even death. Further, current suppressors cannot be disassembled for cleaning without specialty tools and a user cannot hold the suppressor after shooting due to excessive heat.
The inability to use accessories on suppressors significantly reduces the user's level of stability, accuracy and control of the firearm. The inability to perform routine maintenance allows residual buildup inside the suppressor, increasing the chances of catastrophic failure and/or bodily harm to the user. Poor heat dissipation increases the chances of burns and/or accidental discharge of the firearm.
Suppressor manufacturers struggle to reduce decibel levels due to overall size restrictions (so as to not block the firearm iron sights) and improper manipulation of gasses. Alignment of non-round suppressors has been accomplished with complicated indexing mechanical features which add to the complexity/cost of the device. The higher level of decibels may cause hearing damage to the user and/or those around him/her. Mechanical failure of mechanical cam lever locks for indexing could lead to an inoperable suppressor.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved firearm suppressor with a rail system.